it's what best friends are for
by JadeBeckOTP
Summary: Best friends are always there to save the day; and that's exactly what Kacey does for her bestie. Will Stevie find out some interesting things about Kacey along the way? ...Yep, yeah.


"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together."

"Dude!" Stevie yells, as slams the cleaning rag on the counter. "How many times do I have to say no for you to realize, I'm _not_ interested!"

"Come on." The guy continues his "smooth talk", "Just lemme get number."

"Hey _baby_!" Stevie hears Kacey say from the entrance. "Is this guy bothering you?"

"Why yes, _babe_," Stevie adds the nickname as she catches on, "_he is._"

Stevie smirks at the dumbfounded guy across from her as flashes a love struck smile toward Kacey as she wraps her arm around her shoulders.

"Excuse me, sir, but I would appreciate it if you _didn't _hit on my girlfriend. She clearly isn't interested."

"Clearly," the guy repeats as he went on his way.

"Thanks," Stevie says as soon as she thinks the guy is out of hearing distance.

"No problem," she waves it off as she takes the seat the guy was just sitting it. "It's what best friends are for."

"Why do guys come up with theses lame lines?"

"I think there's an all guys school for it." Kacey laughed.

"Well, it to get shut down, like now!" Stevie smiles in Kacey direction.

"Tell me about it," the darker hair girl begins. "On time, I was walking down the block and this old guy says to me as I'm walking by, 'Thicka than a snicka!'"

"_What?_" Stevie starts laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, and he said it exactly like that but in a raspy voice." Kacey starts laughing along with the girl.

"And what didn't you do after that?"

"I kept walking, and laughed my butt off when I got around the corner. That voice was so weird, yet hilarious."

"Wow."

"Yep, so I guess no matter what age, guys will always come on with lame ass pick-up lines."

"I can't believe it,"

The girls' laughing finally subsides.

"Thanks Kacey," Stevie says, while looking down at her nails. "No one has ever done that for me before."

"It's no biggie."

"Honestly I've only seen thing like that happen on TV."

"I've done that, a few times before."

"With who?"

"Molly." Kacey chocks out, rolling her eyes.

"_Really, Molly?!_"

"Yeah, a couple of times."

Stevie just stands there dumfounded.

"We _were _best friends at one point." Kacey reminded her.

"Oh, yea," Stevie got herself together. "I forgot that. It's just, the thought of you two together like that, and getting along,"

"Seems so far away." The girl finishes.

"Maybe, even non-existent. Considering the way you treat each other now."

The girls stay quiet do to the awkward moment.

"So, have you two ever made-out?"

Kacey's brow furrows.

"I'm sorry, I'm curious." She laughed, embarrassed at the fact that she was in fact perplexed about the subject. It was Kacey and Molly; the thought of them exactly getting along that well that they would actually pretend to be lesbians and _make-out with each other_? It's hard to believe.

"Ok yeah, a few times."

"A few? Like, how many times?"

"Two or three times, okay?" Kacey let out. "Now can we stop discussing the details of me making-out with _Molly_?" She cringes at the name.

"Sorry, it's just thought of you two." She pauses. "Wow."

"Well…it happened."

"Well don't worry about it anymore, because the only ones lesbian lover you'll have to be from now on is mine."

"The way it _should_ be." She chuckles at her best friend.

"You got that right." Stevie ducks behind the counter to put the rag away. "I'll be back." She says as she went to go hang up her apron.

"Hey Stevie," Kacey slides over to her side. "If I could rearranged the alphabet, I'd put U and I together." She speaks a man voice.

"Really, 'cause I'd put F and U together." She retorted.

"Even better," Kacey snaps and points at Stevie, while she keeping up her man voice, "You, me, and my bedroom, 8 o'clock."

"_Shut up._" She laughs.

"Haha, that was good. Now only if you would have said that to that pervy guy."

"Yeah, I know. Too bad I only thought about it just now, though."

After Stevie closes officially closed place, the two girls walk off in a laughing fit.

* * *

**AN: This was originally supposed to be a one-shot of me writing a story or the sole purpose for Stevie and Kacey make-out. But as I kept writing, I realized I couldn't pull it off without it feeling completely forced. It didn't seem like the right time for another guy to come up to them, or to bring back "pervy guy" back into the situation. So, I decided to just stop there. So, I've decided to make this a two-shot, make-out included.**

**I still think this was a great chapter either way. We get to see Kacey and Stevie blur the line between friendship and lovers like the usually do...did. :(**


End file.
